


Aftermath

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 5 - "You're safe now"





	Aftermath

For many, many years, life had been hell. Isa - and that was his name again - just wanted to forget everything.

All he had done. Both by choice and due to Xehanort's influence over his heart.

His _heart_.

Lea was sleeping soundly next to him, but Isa just couldn't fall asleep. How had Lea forgiven him? Especially when everything felt like hell.

Maybe he made too much noise, because suddenly he felt Lea's hand take his own.

"Hey, you're safe now. Xehanort can't hurt you anymore," Lea whispered.

Isa felt himself smile, despite everything. He gripped Lea's hand. "Lea... thank you."


End file.
